Strawberry Sasori x OC Gaara x OC
by Shikamaruxo
Summary: Ice is a girl comforted by hatred. Not even the Kazekage can make her happy.. can the Akatsuki?
1. Chapter 1 The Mission

The Mission

"GOOD NEWS!" Mother screamed as she burst in my room unexpectedly.

"You're dying?" I grinned as I put down my book.

"No, don't be so sadistic. Was that the way I brought you up? You must have gotten that from your father." Mother sighed.

"Father..." I whispered.

"Oh don't be sad, you still have me!" Mother laughed.

"Joy," I sighed sarcastically, "So what's the good news?"

"OH! Temari's here, she has a mission for you, it's a special one, ordered by the Kazekage himself." Mother grinned.

"Gaara..." I whispered.

Mother sighed, "What words aren't taboo in this house? Wait until my sister comes over, she'll give you a good old earful!"

"Sister..." I cried.

I've lost too many people, in such little time. My twin sister, Narcissa, was lost in a fire when were just ten years old, her body was never found. Then, just recently, my father was exiled from the Hidden Sand Village, the papers were filed by none other than my best friend, Gaara. That's when I lost Gaara, when he signed those papers.

"Ice, this is getting ridiculous. Get up, get dressed, go have fun with Temari." Mother said as she threw some clothes at me.

I trailed along the warm sand, my hands in my pockets and my head down. I soon found myself at the entrance of our village, Temari was there, she was as stern as always. We were waiting for Matsuri and Sari, they were late - again. What could they be doing? Besides fawning over that stupid little runt they call Kazekage. Gaara, I will never bow down to you.

"Never." I whispered.

"Never what?" Temari asked.

"Never run with scissors," I said as I shook my head. "terrible things could happen."  
>"You're a strange girl, Ice." Temari laughed.<p>

"Just a tad," I yawned, "where are these stupid girls?"

"Probably drooling over my brother. You know Ice, you and Gaara would make a cute couple." Temari teased me.

Growling and glaring at my best friend, I couldn't but think she was right. Gaara and I had always had this sort of connection, like we belonged together. It couldn't be though, I can't forgive him for what he did!

"Don't give me that look," Temari giggled. "I know you like him."

"He exiled my own father, Temari. I don't see why I shouldn't just run off after him." I growled as I folded my arms.

"He exiled my own father, Temari, I don't see why I shouldn't just run off after him, the man **did** raise me you know?" I snarled as I folded my arms.

"You haven't been yourself since you and Gaara fell out." Temari

"Well, I do miss the smell of his armpits sometimes." I admitted.

Temari gave me a strange look and said, "I don't think the girls are coming."

I carried on, "but things can't go back, they just can't."

"Ah there they are! Oh, Gaara's with them." Temari said.

"Typical." I sighed.

Hearing Matsuri and Sari giggle as they approached us made my skin crawl, I gave them a quick glance. In between them was a dumbfounded Gaara, looking as emotionless as usual, bloody so and so..

"Is this what you're looking for Temari?" Gaara questioned.

"Yes, you girls are late." Temari said sternly.

"We're sorry. We bumped into Lord Kazekage." Matsuri bowed apologetically.

"See to it that it doesn't happen again. Kazekage, a word please." Temari said as she pulled Gaara away from the girls and took him at least 30 feet away from us.

"I wonder what they're talking about." Sari frowned.

"Maybe it's to do with who he's going to marry." Matsuri smiled.

"And who is he going to marry?" I questioned them.

The jumped at the sound of my voice. Ah, still scared of me I see, must still be whining about that 'incident.' It wasn't my fault anyways, I blame Kankuro, it was _his _plan anyways!

"The Sand Elders have chosen a bride for our Kazekage, all he needs to do is accept it." Sari explained.

"Do you know who?" I smirked.

Matsuri and Sari shook their heads as I took in the bombshell.


	2. Chapter 2  So It Begins

Chapter Two  
>So It Begins<p>

"The Sand Elders have chosen a bride for our Kazekage, all he needs to do is accept it." Sari explained.

"Do you know who?" I smirked.

Matsuri and Sari shook their heads as I took in the bombshell.

I sighed, it could just be a rumour afterall. The nosey part of me wanted to find out. I slowly felt myself move towards Gaara, I started off edging my way there, like a good ninja should. I hid behind what looked like a broken sand pillar, looking back at the girls I could see their eyebrows were raised. As Temari caught glimpse of me, she frowned. Gaara caught sight of me aswell. I mustn't be a good enough ninja if they can catch me so easily! I sighed and walked the rest of the way, like a bad ninja! I was soon next to Temari.

"Can I have a word with Gaara?" I asked politely.

Temari laughed and said, "Sure, we're finished here anyways. I'll go over the mission with the girls."

The girl I call my best friend walked back towards Matsuri and Sara, as she started to shout at them, I laughed, good old Temari, eh? Smirking to myself, I then realised _his_ eyes were on me, his beautiful eyes..

"Ice?" He asked.

"Oh yeah, what's this about a royal wedding?" I laughed.

"Ebizo wants me to marry a certain girl, someone that keeps me calm." Gaara explained.

"I see, who is she?" I asked while I felt my heart break.

Gaara raised his hand and put it on my cheek, he gently traced my lips with his thumb as my heart secretly mended.

"Someone who hates me," He whispered as he brought my face closer to his. "Ice, I miss the times where you called me Danna and embraced me."

"Danna..." I whispered.

"Icey." Gaara whispered back as he brought my face even closer to his, our lips nearly touching.

"Danna, I mean, GAARA," I growled as I pulled away, "I need to go."

"We'll talk when you get back." Gaara nodded.

"Can't wait, Gaara." I said sarcastically.

He smiled, the first time I've seen him smile for a while. I spun round to see Matsuri and Sari glare at me, I gave them my world famous Death Glare. They gasped and turned their backs on me. I chuckled to myself as I walked back towards my comrades.

He smiled, the first time I've seen him smile for a while. I spun around to see three girls staring at me, two glaring at me and the other giving me the thumbs up. I smiled at Temari, then gave my world famous Death Glare towards the other two. They gasped and turned away from me, chuckling to myself I walked back towards my.. erm.. _comrades_.

"Temari Sensei?" I asked.

"Ice?" She replied.

"What were you two talking about?" I pondered.

"Apparently, there is an other Akatsuki out there as well as Deidara and Sasori." Temari explained.

"So we're after three little rabbits! This shall be interesting." I smirked.

"You're so weird." Temari laughed.

"No, I just have unrequited love, sad story really." I smiled.

"Really?" Temari frowned.

I shook my head and silently drifted off into my thoughts as my comrades and I ran away from the Hidden Sand Village. It's strange that they send weaklings like us to spy on these nearby criminals. Our mission is to locate them, without being seen or heard, take a good look at them, then report back to Headquarters. Seems like they want us to describe what they look like. Pity I have such terrible memory.

Running through this desert makes it seem like we're getting nowhere. It's just sand. Everywhere. Although I'm unprepared for this mission, mentally, I am. I hope we run into these cat people, I will fight them!

Running through this desert makes it seem like we're getting nowhere. It's just sand, everywhere. Although I'm unprepared for this mission, however mentally, I am prepared. I hope we run into these cat-ski people! I will fight them!

"Hell yeah!" I yelled.

"Someone's abit too eager." Temari giggled as we continued to run.

"I just need to fight." I smirked.

Temari stopped in her tracks, "No. We've not come to fight and you know that."

"No," Temari stopped in her tracks making everyone else stop, too, "we've not come to fight, and you know that! You better not put our lives in danger Diabolis." Temari growled.

"I wont, Sensei. Not yours, Matsuri's or Sari's anyways." I smiled.

"And what about yours?" Sari asked.

"Need you ask?" I chuckled. "Come on, it's getting late. I can see the woods now."

I ran towards the forest with my comrades following me.

Damn, I should have kept my big mouth shut. Oh well, just you wait Akatsuki. You don't know what I have in store for you.


	3. Chapter 3 The Woods

Chapter Three  
>The Woods<p>

"And what about yours?" Sari asked. 

"Need you ask?" I chuckled. "Come on, it's getting late. I can see the woods now." 

I ran towards the forest with my comrades following me. 

Damn, I should have kept my big mouth shut. Oh well, just you wait Akatsuki. You don't know what I have in store for you. 

As we approached the woods, I felt relived that there was no more sand. We rushed into the woods and started to jump from branch to branch. Temari was in the lead, then it was Matsuri, Sari and of course, me. My comrades were starting to get tired, until they started to slow down and eventually came down to a hault.

"We'll set up here for tonight." Temari stated. 

I sighed and collapsed on the hard, cold ground. Damn it! I forgot my stuff, mother rushed me out of the house so I didn't have time to pack. 

"Forgot your stuff, huh?" Temari laughed, "Figured as much. That's why I brought extra." 

Good old Temari, thinking one step ahead of me, as always. Sometimes I wish I was more like her. 

"Thank you Temari Sensei." I smiled as she threw a pillow and sleeping bag towards me. 

I lay down my pillow and sleeping bag on the ground. The only thing I worried about was insects crawling all over my body, I shuddered. 

"Damn!" I heard Temari cuss, "I forgot to bring food, we may need to go back home tomorrow, we must find the Akatsuki as soon as possible." 

Matsuri and Sari nodded in agreement. Well, that makes things interesting. I chuckled abit as I closed my eyes, I lay on top of the sleeping bag and silently dozed off. When I awoke, I heard Temari lightly snoring as Matsuri and Sari whispered. 

"Sari, can you keep a secret?" Matsuri asked. 

"Of course." Sari replied. 

"Lord Kazekage kissed me last week." Matsuri whispered. 

"You're so lucky! I thought he liked Ice though?" Sari questioned. 

"Apparently so, but to be honest, isn't she abit creepy for him?" Matsuri asked. 

"Yeah, she's such a freak, she talks to herself and everything. No wonder no one likes her." Sari giggled. 

I growled and stood up, I clenched my fists. If I were to kill them, Temari would be angry at me. I wouldn't want that. I turned away from them, and ran into the dark, cold forest. Matsuri is such a liar, she wishes Gaara would kiss her. Hang on a second, am I jealous? No, I can't be, Ice Diabolis never gets jealous. I stormed through the forest, lost in thought. After everything we've been through Gaara, how did it end up like this? Danna, my Danna... 

"I'll find a new one." I smirked. 

"A new what?" A voice asked. 

I gasped and turned around to face someone. It was a girl, a girl who looked like me. Could it be a reflection? No, it can't be. I stared at the figure in front of me. Could it be... 

"Narcissa?" My eyes widened as so many questions filled my head. 

She smiled, "What are you doing here?" 

"What am I doing here, what are you doing here?" I questioned. 

"Oh, I'm escaping the Akatsuki. Long story really. Are you here with anyone?" Narcissa asked. 

"Yeah, I'm with Temari and my comrades. How did you survive the fire?" 

"Comrades, eh? You're a ninja? Congratulations." Narcissa grinned. 

"How did you escape the fire?" I asked sternly. 

She gasped, "I need to go. Good luck with Deidara and Sasori!" 

Narcissa giggled and disappeared through the trees as I stood still, alone, in the woods. I pondered. Had I gone mad? Or did I really see my long lost "dead" twin sister? I felt myself become dizzy with confusion. Then I remembered, Matsuri. I closed my eyes and focused. I could feel my blood boiling.


	4. Chapter 4 The Akatsuki

Chapter 4  
>The Akatsuki<p>

Narcissa giggled and disappeared through the trees as I stood still, alone, in the woods. I pondered. Have I gone mad? Or did I really see my long lost "dead" twin sister? I felt myself become dizzy with confusion. Then I remembered, Matsuri. I closed my eyes and focused. I could feel my blood boiling.

While I focused, I heard water, I opened my eyes and turned to my left. I jumped to an other branch and surveyed my surroundings. There was a nearby river. I jumped down, landing on my feet. I ran towards it, forgetting the dangers around me. I got to the edge of the river and washed my face with the freezing water. I squealed a little as the coldness touched my face.

"Well, well, well.. what do we have here?" I heard a male voice behind me say. 

I gasped, as I turned around, I came face to face with a blonde male with blue / gray eyes. He smirked.

"It's abit dangerous for a little girl to be out here alone, yeah?" He continued. 

I could tell he was one of the Akatsuki, his cloak was recognisable.

"Leave her, she's unimportant to our mission." A husky, evil voice said.

I looked to my left and saw, well to be honest, I don't know what I had seen. It looked like a very odd looking man with a huge hump.

"Sasori my man, look at her. Properly, yeah?" The blonde man said. 

The man I believe to be called Sasori came closer to me. 

"Narcissa?" Sasori asked. 

"You know my sister?" My eyes widened. So it wasn't my imagination. 

"Sister? You're Ice Diabolis, hmm?" The blonde man asked. 

I nodded. 

"Deidara, do we have enough rope?" A girl asked. 

I stared at her, she had shoulder length black curly hair, green eyes and was quite petite. 

"We should do, yeah." The blonde replied. 

So these Akatsuki's are Deidara and Sasori, the ones I've been hearing so highly of. They're terrifying. Who knew I was such a coward? Also, who's the girl?

I felt rope wrap around me, as I was about to protest, Deidara put his hand over my mouth. and whispered, "Don't say a word." 

The girl tied the ropes around me, I didn't fight back. It was useless, three against one is just impossible. Deidara lifted me up and lay me on the Sasori's back. His back was hard and cold. 

"Time to move Sasori my man." Deidara smiled. 

Sasori began to walk up stream and the other two followed him. I was stuck there on his back, gazing up at the stars in the sky. I sighed. 

"My name is Meglani, but you can call me Meg." The girl said happily. 

Deidara, Sasori and Meg. The three little rabbits. Although, not so little anymore.

Why do I have such a big ego? I feel all talk now. I sighed again and closed my eyes while I silently fell asleep.

~flashback~  
>I was in Gaara's bedroom, it<br>was the chuunin exams again,  
>Gaara and I were laughing and<br>messing about on the bed, as best  
>friends would. Then Gaara suddenly<br>grasped his head.  
>"Gaara, are you okay?" I asked<br>worryingly.  
>"Mother, I'm sorry!" He cried.<br>"Shhh, it's ok." I hushed him.  
>He sobbed into my chest as he repeated<br>the words, "Mother" and "Sorry."  
>~end of flashback~<p> 


	5. Chapter 5 Flashbacks

~flashback~  
>I was in Gaara's bedroom, it was the chuunin exams again, Gaara and I were laughing and messing about on the bed, as best friends would. Then Gaara suddenly grasped his head.<br>"Gaara, are you okay?" I asked worryingly.  
>"Mother, I'm sorry!" He cried.<br>"Shhh, it's ok." I hushed him.  
>He sobbed into my chest as he repeated the words, "Mother" and "Sorry."<br>~end of flashback~

Gaara, I kind of miss you. How we used to be. Even though you didn't consider us to be friends until three years ago, I always thought of you as one. Even when we were children, when everyone was scared of you.

~flashback~  
>I was around five years old, I was watching a little boy with red hair play in the sand box. He was alone, like me. I walked up to him and sat beside him.<br>"Hello." I smiled.  
>"Hi." The little boy gasped.<br>"Can I play with you?" I asked.  
>"Really? Yes!" The boy smiled, "you can make a moat for my sand castle."<br>We played until the sun began to set. I found out his name was Gaara and we got on so well. Then, my father came over to collect me.  
>"Ice! There you are," father said, then he saw Gaara, "we have to go now. Say goodbye to your friend."<br>"Aww," I moaned, "Bye Gaara, I'll see you later."  
>I hugged him and left with my father.<br>"Don't you dare go near that boy again." My father ordered.  
>I turned round to see Gaara with a sad expression on his face as he continued to play in the sandbox.<br>"Why daddy?" I asked.  
>"He's a demon, a monster. I don't want you getting hurt." Father growled.<br>~end of flashback~

Father always thought you'd hurt me, but that wasn't true, was it Gaara? You protected me. Even though I saw Gaara at school for seven years, we never spoke until our last day at the Academy.

~flashback~  
>Some girls and boys were picking on me, it was the usual bullying I got. Until a girl slapped me and started pulling my hair. I didn't fight back, I'm not one to harm a fellow Sand Villager. Some sand slammed the girl into a nearby wall. I frowned.<br>"That's enough." A voice said.  
>I looked towards the voice, it was Gaara.<br>"It's him!" They yelled as they ran away. "The demon!"  
>I stared into Gaara's light blue eyes, I smiled, "Thank you."<br>"For what?" Gaara asked as he folded his arms. "They annoyed me, don't think I was saving you."  
>"You've changed." I frowned.<br>"It's been seven years," Gaara said, "you haven't said a word to me in seven years."  
>"I'm sorry, my father-" I started.<br>"I know." Gaara said as he walked away from me.  
>~end of flashback~<p>

After that, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro and I went to the Chuunin exams. I didn't participate, I just gave them support when they needed it. After the exams, Temari and I became great friends.

~flashback~  
>We were in Gaara's room, Temari and I, we were just sitting on the balcony.<br>"He's our Kazekage now, you can't keep calling him by his name, it's disrespectful to his role." Temari lectured me.  
>"He lets me though." I smiled.<br>"If you had any respect for hi-" Temari began.  
>"She can call me what she likes." Gaara said as he entered the room.<br>I smiled as I gazed at the new Kazekage.  
>Temari stood up, as she was leaving the room she said, "I have to go now anyway. I'll see you both later."<br>Gaara sat next to me. He had a sad expression on his face.  
>"Hey, Kazekage, cheer up." I smiled.<br>"Icey, listen to me," Gaara said seriously. "your father is known to have contact with the Akatsuki, that's why.. he's been detained."  
>"What?" I shrieked.<br>~end of flashback~

I understand now. My father could have been executed, but you saved him Gaara. Why didn't I see that at the time? Thinking of you makes me miss you more.

"Wake up, hmph!" I heard a distant voice say.

"Huh?" I asked.

"She's alive then." I heard an unfamiliar voice.

"Yeah, she fell asleep like yesterday. It's been 12 hours, hmph." It was Deidara's voice.

Opening my eyes, I looked at the blonde man. He was standing next to a male with black hair, he also had an Akatsuki cloak on, they stared at me. I wanted to go back to sleep as I was comfortable on whatever I was sitting on. My eyes slowly closed again.


	6. Chapter 6 Sasori's True Form

"No you don't, hmph." Deidara laughed as he pulled me up.

"If the girl wants to sleep, leave her be." An other unfamiliar voice said.

I looked towards the direction of the voice, it was a red headed boy around my age, he had gorgeous brown eyes, but who is he? Deidara made me stand up and he pushed me towards the young boy, I fell on top of him.

"You deal with her then." Deidara laughed as he sat down where I _was_ sleeping.

I surveyed my surroundings, there were two couches, one where Deidara was and one where I was pushed. The red head shoved me to the side so I was sitting beside him.

"This is Itachi by the way." Deidara said as he pointed towards the male with black hair.

"Hello." Itachi smiled as I nodded.

"And this is Sasori's true form." Deidara pointed at the red head. 

No way. Is that really the odd looking man with the hump? The man, or should I say boy, sitting beside me, closed his eyes. Could this be Lady Chiyo's grandson? No, it can't be. Lady Chiyo's grandson left the village 20 years ago. 

"Are you?" I started as Sasori opened his eyes to look at me, "Are you Lady Chiyo's grandson?" 

"You know Granny Chiyo?" Sasori asked. 

So it is him. Why does he look so young? Not only young, but gorgeous, too. 

"Of course," I smiled. "Lady Chiyo helped me master puppets." 

Sasori raised his eyebrows and smirked, "Maybe I should try out your skills sometime. You're going to be here a while anyways." 

"That reminds me, why am I here?" I asked. 

"Yes, why is she here?" ... 

The voice, it was his. The voice I had been dying to hear since he left. My eyes looked towards a door. The face, it was him! 

"Daddy!" I shirked. 

"Daddy?" Deidara coughed. 

"Does your leader know she's here?" My father sternly questioned him. 

"No, we figured she'd be a good part to our plan." Sasori replied. 

"And what plan is that?" My father asked. 

I was in awe, after 3 months I had been reunited with my father, at last. I felt happy. I had always been a daddy's girl. I missed him so much... but wait a second.. 

"Yeah, what plan?" I growled. 

I heard Itachi sigh, "Your sister was telling us you're acquainted with the Kazekage." 

"She 'died' when we were ten, how does she know?" I asked. 

"She spied on you alot, she missed you." Father explained. 

"Spied on me? Hang on, you knew she was alive and yet you failed to tell me and mother about this?" I yelled. 

"Shut up, woman," Sasori sighed as he put his hand over my mouth. "I found your sister wandering around the forest when she was ten, so I brought her in. Your father happened to be a good friend of Kisame, that's how he found out." 

I sighed and grabbed his hand, "Don't touch me." I growled as I forced his hand off my mouth. 

"Looks like they're off to a good start." Itachi smiled. 

Sasori chuckled a little, "Ever heard of a human puppet?" 

I nodded. 

"Do you know what happened to the 3rd Kazekage?" Sasori smirked. 

"No one does." I laughed. 

"I do." ...


	7. Chapter 7 Two Months Later

"Looks like they're off to a good start." Itachi smiled.

Sasori chuckled a little, "Ever heard of a human puppet?"

I nodded.

"Do you know what happened to the 3rd Kazekage?" Sasori smirked.

"No one does." I replied.

"I do." Sasori smirked.

I frowned. What does he mean?

"Shouldn't you keep your psychotic side to yourself at the moment?" Father interupted us.

"Psychotic." Sasori mumbled.

So father is with the Akatsuki, what a traitor. How could he betray his village? His Kazekage? His family? ... For this? This is no life. I looked up again to say something to my father, however, he had disappeared.

"Gaara was right to exile him, I didn't even get a hug." I whispered, thinking no one could hear me.

"Hug shmug, you should man up, un." Deidara smiled.

"Man up? Her? She's as cute as a kitten, kitten's can't man up." Sasori laughed.

"Cute?" I growled as Sasori chuckled.

2 Months Later

I was in bed staring into the darkness. I had become really good friends with everyone, especially Sasori. I was amazed with his puppet skills. I'd always lose against him, but atleast he'd help me rebuild my puppet. One of my other closest friends is Konan, she pierced my ears for me, so I now have studs going all the way up my right ear. Deidara bleached my hair, so now I'm blonde and Megan introduced me to the sun, so I now have a very healthy tan. I look so different, no one would recognise me. I feel different aswell.

Sasori had put the lights off hours ago, I couldn't sleep. I've never suffered from insomnia before I came here, I've been having alot of nightmares recently.. Of Gaara.. Killing me. The thought of it upset me. I didn't feel it but a tear fell out of my eye.

"Kitten? Why are you crying?" I heard Sasori's voice.

I turned to my right, my eyes locked with his. He looked tired, yet his pretty eyes sparkled in the dark.

"Have you been watching me this whole time?" I giggled.

"More or less. I was sort of drifting in and out. Tell me, what's wrong?" Sasori murmured as slipped his arm over my stomach.

"I was just thinking." I shrugged.

"About what precisely?" Sasori yawned.

"I miss my mum and stuff." I replied.

Sasori cuddled into me and said, "You have a new family, go to sleep. Leader said he wanted to see us tomorrow, we need our rest."

We always cuddled in bed, we weren't together, we've never kissed or anything, we were just really close friends who liked to cuddle. I slowly closed my eyes and put my arm over him. His breathing was in sync of mine, I smiled and silently fell asleep.

_-{Dream}-_

_"Traitor," his voice whispered, "how dare you disappoint me like this."_  
><em>It was dark, all I could see was black. A hand touched my shoulder, I gasped.<em>  
><em>"Gaara?" I asked as I turned to face him.<em>  
><em>My eyes stared into those cold ice blue ones. His hand wrapped around my neck, quickly strangling me. I tried to scream but couldn't. Gaara, why are you doing this?<em>

_-{Dream end}-_

"Ice!" I heard Sasori's voice.

My eyes opened.

"You worried me!" Sasori growled as he slapped my cheek, "Baka woman!"

I held my cheek in shock. Although he had joked about it, he had never hit me. I stared at him, my eyes wide open. He looked angry.

"Danna?" I asked.

His angry look softened. He clasped my cheek and apolgised, "I'm.. sorry. You said his name."

"His?" I asked.

Sasori nodded and looked away. I couldn't of said Gaara's name out loud, could I? I sighed and took Sasori's hand.

"I had that nightmare again..." I murmured.

Sasori chuckled, "Baka woman. No one's going to hurt you while I'm here."

"Thanks Sasori, but it doesn't take away the nightmares."

"Ice, we should really get up and ready. You know how I hate to keep people waiting." He said seriously.

~Few Hours Later~  
>I soon found myself trailing behind my friends in the desert. I was in shock about our mission. Leader's words echoed through my head. 'Kidnap the Kazekage.' I'm sure Sasori sensed my distress about this, as he kept looking back at me. We finally stopped in a cave where we changed into our 'normal' clothing since our Akatsuki clothing would be a bit... well, we'd be a bit obvious, wouldn't we? We left our clothing there, then headed towards the nearby hidden village.<p>

Gaara... I don't want to hurt you.


End file.
